


Distances (Markiplier x Reader)

by Pixel (nzlqa)



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Internet, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Requested, Some crying, Video Calling, markiplier x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzlqa/pseuds/Pixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark have been in a long distance relationship for a long time now. Time was always against you; until one day, you finally met the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distances (Markiplier x Reader)

Mark and I have been in a relationship for maybe at least a year now. We've been Skyping here and there, texting when we could, or even called, but we never actually met yet. He's a busy man, I am too, time was against us.

It's silly how someone could make me so happy even though we were miles away. A screen was literally the only thing that kept us together. Every once in a while, I get sad because we don't do things a normal couple does like cuddling, or even kissing. Or the fact that we never have so much time for each other anymore. But I know eventually, it would work out, and it would all be worth it in the end.

Right before we both go to bed, we made sure to video call each other. We talked about our day, and how we wish we could finally meet. 

"Good night _( y/n )_ , I love you." He said, then kissed the screen. That always made me giggle. "I will see you soon, I promise."

I teared up a little as I realized our little chat was coming to an end. I didn't want this to end.

"Good night, Mark. God, I wish I we can finally meet. You don't know how much you've made me so happy," I said, tears already running down my face. "I-I love you so much."

He extended his arms to the screen, as if he's wiping the tears down my face.

"Shh, there, there, I don't like it when you cry. You're making me cry too, okay? Go to sleep now, we both need it. Remember that I always love you." He smiled.

I wiped my tears and calmed myself.

"Okay, goodbye. I love you so so much, Mark. Sleep well." With that, we both hung up at the same time.

I shut off my laptop and got myself to get some needed rest.

-

The next day, it was a Saturday. I didn't have a shift scheduled at my job today, so I figured it was going to be one of those lazy days again. I checked my phone and saw a good morning text from Mark.

_'Good morning, love. Hope you slept well! Catching up on editing and recording videos today, so I won't be able to text much. :( But, I love you! See you, tonight. ;)'_

I replied.

_'Good morning too, sunshine! Good luck on the videos. Argh, lazy day for me again. I love you too, see you. :)'_

I then proceeded to do my things like eat, check Twitter, and watch some Netflix. By the time I kinda got tired, it was already late noon. I got a text from Mark again.

_'Surprise! Don't panic or anything but I am at the airport near your place right now. Come find me! :P'_

**Is he serious?**

I texted him back immediately, asking him if it was really true, but I got no reply. I raced to my car and headed out to the airport as quickly as I could.

There were a ton of people at the airport and it was impossible to spot him. I searched through the crowd of people getting out of the airport, and I still couldn't find him. I tried to call him but he wouldn't pick up. _That little shit might've tricked me._ I thought.

My eyes scanned the room. Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure in the distance. My heart raced and I was close to crying. Could it be?

I ran towards him, and it seems like he saw me too. He opened his arms for me as I get closer to him. I was pretty much bumping with few people on my way, I muttered my "sorry's" and "excuse me's". When we finally collided, everything started to feel so surreal. There he was, the man I knew and loved the most. My sunshine, Mark. I suddenly burst into tears. I couldn't fathom the proper words for it. I clutched him tightly, and he was beginning to squeeze me in the hug too. _Our first proper hug._ We were finally in each other's arms.

He broke the hug, and just stared at me for a while. He was crying too.

" _( y/n )_...I-I...This is so unreal, God. You're here, I cannot wait to spend this whole week with you."

"A whole week?" I asked. He nodded. "Mark, you're unreal. This is so crazy." I hugged him again.

He wiped my tears and said, "Hey, look I can do it in real life now!"

I laughed at him and I tried to stop crying for a while.

He ran his hands through my hair and pulled me closer for a kiss. His lips were soft and they moved in sync with mine. His stubble started to tickle my lips and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. We were both almost out of breath, but we didn't care at all. Everything felt so magical.

"I love you," he said in between the kisses.

"I love you so much," I gasped.

We were getting a couple of stares in the airport, some people were scoffing at us, some were smiling, and some even cheered for us. But, we didn't mind at all. He was finally here with me and that's what mattered.

He took my hand and kissed the top of my head; and we made our way out of the airport. It was impossible to frown at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by the beautiful @mcflyiplier on twitter! thank you so much, i hope you liked this! :) if you want your prompt next, dm/hmu on my twitter: @pixelipler!
> 
> also thank you for the support on my previous fic, i didn't expect it to get so big. i love you all so much.
> 
> *feel free to criticize, point out grammatical errors, and/or place comments. it would be very much appreciated!


End file.
